<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>• Second Chances • (A Hat In Time Au) by BitzyBabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841838">• Second Chances • (A Hat In Time Au)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitzyBabe/pseuds/BitzyBabe'>BitzyBabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, If we ever name that pecker that is, KINDA??????? Is it abuse if its like water for them???, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Threats of Violence, conductor calm down, kinda???, no editing we die like kings!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitzyBabe/pseuds/BitzyBabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hattie's planet-hopping, going from place to place as always. She ends up being looped into saving a whole planet from a feral blonde. Sure, she made friends, but she needs to find what she's really looking for, her parents.</p><p>Once she leaves this planet to search on the next, what happens when she can't find them? And when old faces come back for another round, who's to say she'll even be ready?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>• Second Chances • (A Hat In Time Au)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>___________________________________________</p><p>Hi!!! Welcome to this peckin fic! Me and my best friend Glitch (http://aminoapps.com/p/lkicxi) have had this Au for a while now and I'm as in love with it as always so!!!! Writing time!!! Dunno if she'll write any too but at least ya got me- if she joins this book too then it'll be shown as -Mod Bitz (me!) or -Mod Glitch (her!) </p><p>Lots of things, mechanics, and families change in this Au, and some ocs run rampant but only a handful- so if you don't like ocs you can probably skim over those parts and be fine! (maybe? Probably all but one part-) Anyways I'm gonna stop writing myself in circles and see if Glitch wants to add anything!

                             -Mod Bitz</p><p>Most of those ocs are in fact mine! Any non-spoiler questions about the ocs you can go ask me! I'll most likely post art and backstories of them eventually, no promises though! (50/50 Bitz will yell @ me to) Don't expect to many chapters out of me, though. </p><p>                                -Mod Glitch</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>